Interruptions
by ThePushThatComesToShove
Summary: KlavierApollo SemiAU Klavier suggests that he and Apollo go on vacation. Phoenix, Trucy, and Maya tag along, and while the two boys try to get it on, they are interrupted multiple times. Written for the kink meme.


**Interruptions**

Apollo was currently filing documents in the corner of the Wright Anything Agency when Klavier, who was currently lounging on the couch in the office, decided to suggest something.

"Herr Forehead," he began, fiddling with the ends of his hair as he eyed the defense attorney's back. "You work too much... Let's go on vacation."

The red-clad man paused in his work, shuffling some papers into a folder before replying, "...Okay, Klavier. I'll go. I just... Need to finish up a few things--"

"Hey guys!" Trucy exclaimed, effectively cutting Apollo off as she bounded into the room. "So, I couldn't help but overhear that... You guys are going on vacation?"

Klavier nodded, tilting his head up at her as he said, "Yes, Fraulein Trucy, we have decided to go somewhere to relax... Herr Forehead over here works far too much for my liking, so we need to go somewhere to... get away from it all. He needs to take his attention away from things like that once in a while."

Apollo shot him a glare as he flushed, crossing his arms across his chest as he huffed, "It's not my fault that a certain pianist refuses to do this stuff himself. I imagine that he used to do this when he was a lawyer himself..."

"Oohhh, so where do you guys plan on going?" Trucy inquired, rocking back on the heels of her feet.

_She seems more interested in this than she really should be, considering that it's just going to be me and Klavier going..._Apollo mused, shifting his gaze to Trucy.

"Well, I'm thinking of going somewhere... Exotic, perhaps. What do you think, Herr Forehead?" Klavier replied, tilting his head back to look at Apollo. He winked at him, the action going unnoticed by Trucy.

The defense attorney blushed deeper, averting his eyes away from Klavier's face. "I don't really care. Just as long as it's somewhere that isn't too loud, and someplace where I can relax..."

"Hmm... How about we go to Paris? It's very roman--"

"OOOHH! Can I come, Polly? Oh, can I, can I, Mr Gavin?" Trucy exclaimed, cutting the blond man off. Apollo blinked, giving Klavier a look. The defense attorney didn't think that he would let her, considering it was _his_ idea and all. _He's probably planning on ravishing me there, anyway._ Apollo thought to himself, blushing a bit more, if that was even possible at this point.

"Sure. Why don't we let Herr Wright come along, too? For supervision, of course."

Apollo's jaw dropped. Mr Wright, too?! "K-Klavier, are you sure you want too--"

"Oooooh, okay!" Trucy was practically jumping in excitement. "I'll go find him. See you later, guys!"

And with that, the young magician bounded out of the room, the door clicking as it slid closed. Apollo groaned.

"Klavier..." He started, rubbing the bridge of his nose as his eyes slid shut. "I can't believe you... Do you really expect me to relax now? Just imagine what they're going to make me do..."

"Don't worry, honey," Klavier said soothingly, getting up to rub the younger man's shoulders. "I won't let them do anything to you... We don't even need to stay with them, you know." The prosecutor was now running his hands down Apollo's sides, the shorter man shivering underneath him. The blond pressed his lips to the defense attorney's ear, his tongue flicking out along the shell. "It can be just you... and me... and a very, very luxurious hotel room, my sweet..."

Apollo shuddered again, his breathing shortening as he murmured, "And... chocolate covered... St-Strawberries?"

Klavier chuckled, the sound reverberating deeply throughout his chest. "Yes, those too... Anything for you, baby."

Apollo hummed, his breath escaping slowly through his teeth. "Mmm... okay..."

The rock god smiled as he took the brunette's chin in his hand. He tilted Apollo's head towards his, their lips touching gently in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Let's hope that this is a good vacation, Klavier..."

--

The plane ride to Paris was... somewhat questionable.

Apollo rubbed the bridge of his nose for the fourth time in two hours(Klavier was keeping count), his brown eyes clamped shut as he tried to drown out the sound of Trucy's loud, silly cartoons from the seat next to his. They were riding in first class, and they had these little TV screens on the front of the seats. The defense attorney was currently sitting _behind_ the magician, and that was just how loud the cartoons were.

"Dear God, she should use her _freaking_earphones," Apollo grumbled, moving his hands to rub his temples. His own hands were replaced by Klavier's after a bit; the man had taken time to move from his seat to Apollo's.

"Shhh, Forehead, do not fret. I can make you forget about those silly noises and drown them out with your own..." Tanned hands slid down the smaller man's back, causing Apollo to shiver as those talented hands slid under his shirt. They moved back to to lift him by the waist, earning Klavier a surprised gasp from the brunette he was currently holding.

"Mmm, better, Forehead?" The blonde prosecutor asked, resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder from his new position underneath him. Apollo nodded, opening his eyes to stare into half-lidded blue ones. He smiled faintly at Klavier, meeting his lips for a kiss.

Apollo reached out to close a curtain in front of their pair of seats when he heard Trucy's cartoons go off. He paused, shifting his gaze towards the area of Trucy's seat. He saw a flash of her cape and stood up abruptly. he heard a quiet whine from Klavier, but he was prepared for the two females that had approached his seat.

Oh, and did you know? Wright had _somehow_managed to bring the head of the Fey clan in Kurain, a woman named Maya, along with them. Apollo had a feeling that it had involved great deals of fangirlishness and someone's diva-like behavior(he wasn't naming names, however).

Trucy blinked at the defense attorney when she saw him standing up as if he was prepared for her arrival. She exchanged glances with her Aunt-figure before shrugging. "Hey, Polly. Me and Auntie Maya here just wanted to come visit you guys, cause, well..."

"She got bored of watching Steel Samurai re-runs," Maya muttered, her eyes downcast.

"What? That stuff is super old!" Trucy retorted, huffing as she placed her hands on her hips. "Anyway, we were just wondering if you guys would like to do something, 'cause I'm sure you're just sitting on your bottoms."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "No, Trucy, I was just about to go to sleep you know... It's kind of two a.m."

The magician gasped. "Really?! Wow, we should probably go to sleep, too. G'night, you guys!"

The red-clad defense attorney grumbled a small "good night" before quickly snapping the curtain over their area.

--

The next morning, as Apollo was eating his plane-food, Klavier crossed over to his seat and crouched in front of him, standing at eye-level with the defense attorney. Apollo's hand stopped, his fork on its way to his mouth.

"...Yes?" he asked, eying the prosecutor as he shifted in front of him. The blond was now on his knee but still at eye-level. A tanned hand was held out expectantly, but Apollo just stared at it, clueless. "What? What do you want, Klavier?"

Klavier sighed, snatching the fork out of the defense attorney's hand. The shorter man blinked before realization hit him, along with the food that the blond was feeding him. Apollo's mouth opened as he allowed the prosecutor to fill it with his stupid plane food. It made the experience less painful, that's for sure.

"Good morning," Klavier said, smiling as Apollo chewed on his food. The younger man was blushing very faintly, but it was still there.

The brunette swallowed his food before smiling at the kneeling man in front of him. "Good morning, Klavier."

"GOOOOD MORNING, KIDS!" Maya yelled as she pulled back the curtain concealing their seating area. The two men blinked up at her as she swiped some of Apollo's food. "Mmmf, plane food. Eh, it'll have to do."

Apollo frowned at the woman, staring at his plate as it was cleaned by the head of he Fey clan.

"You know, they never really give you enough of this stuff to really fill you up," she said, her words muffled by the food. She swallowed before smiling at them. "Thanks, Polly! I can't wait 'til we get to Paris. Imagine all of _their_ fancy food! See ya!"

And with that, she ducked out of the area, leaving the two men alone.

"I'll... go get some more food." Klavier went off. Apollo slammed his head against his food tray.

--

When the party finally got to their (VERY VERY LARGE AND EXPENSIVE)hotel rooms, they split up into two groups. Klavier and Apollo in one, and the rest in another.

"Why do you guys get a _whole room_to yourselves?" Maya asked, glaring at the door across from their's. Apollo could swear that he saw _daggers_ fly out from her eyes.

"I can think of a reason," Phoenix said with a smile, "Ah, rich young people these days. Makes me wonder why you guys even let us come with you."

"What kind of a reason, Daddy?" Trucy asked, looking up to her father as she idly swung her carry-on bag in her arms.

"I'll tell you when you're older," the ex-attorney replied. He smiled at the face she made at this statement. "Come on. Let's bring our bags in, shall we?"

Maya opened the door for them before they disappeared into their room.

Klavier moved to open his hotel room door, holding it for the defense attorney standing in the hall. "Ladies first, Forehead."

Apollo smacked him upside the head as he passed the prosecutor, earning him a mock-hurt look.

"I open the door for you, and what do I get? Hit in the head, that's what," he complained, exaggerating greatly. The blond dropped the bags he was holding outside of a closet before taking in his surroundings. "Ahh, this was a great selection, huh?"

The younger man nodded, taking a seat on their king-sized bed. "Yeah. It's also a good thing that you didn't open the door before they left, or else they would have seen..."

Klavier joined him on the bed, a large hand pressing into the mattress. "This, yes. Well, they won't be seeing it, as I will have _you_sprawled all. Over. It." The prosecutor took both of the other's wrists and pushed him down to emphasize those last words.

Apollo blushed darkly, his eyes moving to look into blue ones. "W-Well, that's one way of hiding i-it."

"A very enjoyable way at that, my dearest Forehead," he replied, the response muffled because of the position Klavier was currently in. He was kissing Apollo's neck, his tongue trailing a path along the pale skin.

"Ah, K-Klavier," Apollo breathed, leaning his head back to give the prosecutor better access. "Nnngh, did you l-lock the door...?"

What perfect timing, that question.

"Hey, you guys! There's this cool sidewalk event happening tomorrow at noon! It's an art show, and I thought that maybe we could-- HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

The two men on the bed looked to the door to see a Miss Maya Fey standing in the doorway.

"I'm guessing the answer to that question is no," Apollo muttered. He tilted his head towards the head of the Fey clan. "What does it look like we're doing, Ms Fey?"

"W-Well..." Maya blushed and looked down at the floor, suddenly finding her sandals very interesting. "I can say for sure that you guys shouldn't be doing _that_ here and leave the door unlocked..."

"Not my fault," the defense attorney blurted out. The statement earned him a glare from the man on top of him. "S-Sorry."

"There are _children_here, you know," the woman said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore, Auntie Maya!" Trucy exclaimed, heading towards the doorway.

Klavier practically jumped off of Apollo when her blue cape flashed at the door. Maya had been blocking the view pretty well, and he mouthed a "danke" to her.

The magician examined the faces of the flushed men before saying, "Were you guys playing a game or something? 'Cause your faces are so _red_."

Apollo exhaled loudly, rubbing his temples as he replied, "...Yeah. We were playing a game all right. A very exhausting game at that."

Klavier grinned from ear to ear at that statement.

--

Apollo flopped onto their hotel bed, tired and restless. The art show was great; being hit on by French people was not. _Well, the attention was nice, but the possessive Klavier..._ The defense attorney paused and shook his head with a smile. _Okay, fine, his attention was great, too._

Klavier sauntered over to where Apollo was lying, looking down at him with a smile on his face. "You know, Forehead, ever since that man had hit on you, I've been thinking..."

The younger man locked eyes with the ones staring down at him. "What, were you thinking that tonight would be a great night to ravish me in this lush bed?"

Blue eyes blinked. "That's exactly what I was thinking." A smile graced the older man's features. "So... Should we wait for the strawberries, or no...?"

Apollo mirrored Klavier's expression, his eyes shining as he replied, "I think that maybe we should get them ahead of time... So we're... prepared, so to speak."

"Mmm, I'm gonna prepare you, all right," the prosecutor murmured, kicking off his shoes. "C'mere, baby..."

The blond pounced on Apollo, his mouth going for his neck and his hands going for his button-up shirt. He licked a path up to his jaw, planting butterfly kisses as he moved to his lips. The defense attorney met the prosecutor's mouth eagerly with his own, his own hands busying themselves with his fly.

"Nngh, what about the, the," Apollo paused to exhale, "strawb-berries?"

"Mmm, right, right..." Klavier reached for the phone, and just as his fingers had touched the device, it rang. "Verdammt..." He muttered before picking up the receiver. "Hallo?"

Apollo smacked his forehead. "It's Mr Wright. I'm betting you _anything_ that it's Mr Wright."

"Ah, hallo Herr Wright, how are you? ...Oh, is that so? ...Yes, of course I'll be paying for room service, but I wouldn't want you to... Oh, she already... Oh. Okay. All right. No problem, Herr Wright. It's okay, do not worry you were not... interrupting anything, no, of course not. ...Do you really want to know the truth?... I didn't think so. ...All right. Bye."

The defense attorney underneath Klavier opened an eye, staring at the phone that the blond had just put down. "What happened?"

"Fraulein Fey ordered many burgers when Herr Wright was away. Apparently, she called the room service and is currently... gorging on them, so to speak. What a troublesome woman," Klavier explained, earning him an eye roll from the defense attorney below him.

"Goodness. She sure has a thing for those."

"Just like you have a thing for chocolate-covered strawberries?" Klavier retorted playfully, poking Apollo on the nose.

"Hmph. Just hurry up and order them," Apollo replied smartly, smiling faintly at his lover. "And let's hope, no, _pray_ that no one interrupts us this time."


End file.
